Roof racks, roof rails, roof strips or the like when installed on the vehicle roof of a vehicle do not rest on a roof body consisting of thin sheet metal, but by means of a spacing device are connected to a carrier part. The carrier part can absorb the forces generated by heavy roof loads and, in particular, forces that are to be expected in accident situations (major deceleration). The carrier part cannot be seen from the outside, because it is disposed below the sheet metal of the roof body. The carrier part cannot be seen from the interior space of the vehicle, either, because it is covered by the interior trim (headliner). Between the underside of the roof body and the top side of the carrier part there is present a gap which because of fabrication tolerances varies in height. During the installation of the roof rack, a solid connection with the carrier part must be ensured, but at the same time no pressure must be exerted on the roof body, pressure that would cause sheet metal deformation and lead to bothersome rejections.
The installation of known spacing devices is costly. It is possible, for example, to use spacing devices of different lengths, in which case the installer must select a spacing device adapted to the height of the gap in question and then do the installation.